


With Five Colours In His Hair

by omfglookitsme



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hair Dyeing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfglookitsme/pseuds/omfglookitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kieren, why is part of your hair pink?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Five Colours In His Hair

Before Kieren could even knock a second time, the door was swung open to reveal a rather…unusual looking Amy. All he can do is stare wide eyed in disbelief as he is faced with a grinning Amy.

“Amy, what the hell have you done to your hair!?” Kieren exclaims as he takes a step back and looks at Amy’s bright pink hair.

“I made it pink, what do you think?” Amy asks, doing a little twirl.

“Are you insane?! You’re going to have to deal with that for the rest of your life! Even if you decide to strip the colour, your hair will be damaged as hell and you’ll have to live with that!” Kieren rambled on, running a hand through his own strawberry blond (arguably ginger) locks as if he were worried they would end up just as pink as Amy’s.

“Don’t get your knickers in a twist, it’s only hair chalk!” 

“You what?”

“Hair chalk, dumb-dumb!” Amy states, as if it is the most obvious thing. “I found it in this little shop on my day trip yesterday. It’s only temporary and washes out so easily. I bought so many different colours.” Amy explains, dragging out the ‘o’ to emphasise her point of, what was in Kieren’s opinion, how much money she wasted on different coloured bits of chalk.

“Jesus Christ, Amy…” Kieren mutters under his breath with a slight chuckle and shake of the head.

“So? How do I look?” Amy asks, twirling around once again before stopping and letting her newly coloured hair fall back into place.

“You look more-geous.” Kieren answers with a fond smile as Amy’s face lit up with delight. 

“Oh Kieren Walker, you are a fabulous BDFF!” Amy squeals as she pinches Kieren’s cheek as he continues to stand motionless, the hint of a smile on his face.

“Speaking of fabulous…” Amy mumbles thoughtfully, looking at Kieren’s hair.

“Amy?” Kieren questions almost cautiously as Amy’s smile turns into a mischievous grin. It takes him a moment to finally understand what she’s getting at. “Fuck no!”

“Language, Kieren Walker!” She scolds, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the bungalow.

“Amy! No! Let go of my bloody arm!” Kieren protests as the door to the bungalow slams shut by a giggling Amy.

 

\---------------

 

Kieren finally leaves the bungalow an hour later with a frown that could put Grumpy Cat to shame. With his hood pulled up to conceal the horrific mess Amy has made his hair, Kieren begins his trek home. All he wants to do is get home and hop straight into the shower to get whatever colours Amy put in his hair out of said hair. Today just isn’t his day, though. Who would have guessed that a certain Irishmen with dashing looks would bump into Kieren at the one time he doesn’t want said Irishmen to see him?

Literally everyone. 

“Kieren, what a pleasant surprise.” Simon says with a smirk, making his way over to Kieren.

“Not exactly a surprise, not sure about pleasant either, but I’ll let that slide. Sorry, but I’ve got to run.” Kieren tells him hurriedly as he continues to walk and avoid eye contact with Simon.

“Why the rush? I haven’t seen you all day.” Simon questions, placing a hand on Kieren’s shoulder to stop him from walking away. 

“Um...” Kieren has no time to plan out and execute the perfect excuse, so he just blurts out the first things that come to mind. “I’m late to dinner.”

“Okay, one: you can’t eat. Two: it’s only three o’clock.”

“Sunday dinner.” Kieren blurts out in under a second, before mentally kicking himself and silently praying that Simon is terrible with remembering what day it is. No such luck.

“It’s not even Sunday.”

“How do you know?” Kieren asks, determined to convince Simon that it is definitely Sunday.

“I know because it’s Thursday, you idiot.” Simon tells him, and Kieren can see the look of confusion on Simon’s face from under his hood.

“Close enough.”

“Not really, no. I’ll ask again, why the rush?”

“I told dad I would watch one of his new blu-ray’s with him.”

“That’s the last thing you want to do. You said two days ago, and I quote, “I don’t want to watch a bloody blu-ray”."

“I have some art that I need to finish?” Kieren says, almost asking if it is a suitable excuse.

“That seems more realistic, but you’re about two tries too late. Now really, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong. Absolutely nothing. Why would you assume something is wrong? I am perfectly fi-“

“What’s that?” Simon interrupts and Kieren stops rambling.

“What’s what?”

“That.” Simon says, brushing a piece of Kieren’s hair that is visible from under the hood of his jumper. 

Well shit.

“Nothing, now I really have to get go-“

“Kieren, why is part of your hair pink?” Simon asks, and Kieren can hear the slight amusement in his voice.

“How dare you! I am strawberry blond thank you very much!” Kieren almost shouts, placing a hand over his heart and gasping in mock offence. Simon looks at him with a blank expression, but Kieren notices the slight smirk that is there for only a nanosecond. 

“I would say you’re more ginger, but that doesn’t explain why part of your hair is pink.”

“Strawberry bl-“

Before Kieren can even finish, Simon pulls down the hood of Kieren’s jumper and just looks at his hair for a moment. Kieren watches as Simon tries to contain his laughter, opening and closing his mouth as he tries to think of something to say.

“Amy?”

“Amy.” Kieren confirms.

“If that’s hair dye I think I will actually cry.”

“It’s hair chalk, dumb-dumb.” Kieren tells him, mimicking Amy’s voice and Simon almost snorts as he struggles to contain his laughter.

“That’s...a lot of colours.”

“Five, actually: pink, green, blue, red, and purple. Trust me, Amy had about fourteen colours and could have done a lot worse.”

“Well you look very...manly.” Simon tries to say with a straight face, but just ends up covering his mouth to stop himself laughing.

“Oh yeah, because nothing screams ‘masculinity’ quite like multi-coloured hair.” Kieren grumbles as pulls his hood up again and starts walking again. 

“Don’t be grumpy, Kieren. You make it look manly.” Simon tells him, wrapping around an arm around Kieren’s shoulders and pulling his hood down again. Kieren simply snorts and shrugs off Simon’s arm.

“Of course I do.” He grumbles, continuing to walk. “Thank god I can wash it out when I get home.”

“Don’t do that, I think it’s a nice temporary change. And you are able to pull off the multi-coloured hair with ease, despite what a terrible job Amy might have done. And you know why?”

“No, I don’t know why. Enlighten me.”

Simon grabs Kieren’s shoulder and turns him so they are now looking at each over. Taking Kieren’s mousse covered face into his hands, Simon looks directly into his eyes with chocolate brown contact lenses.

“Because you, Kieren Walker, are incredible.”

Kieren opens his mouth for a second, hoping that a suitable response comes out. No such thing. 

“Air is pretty incredible, as well.” Not even a second after the words leave his mouth, Kieren wants to punch himself in the face.

“For Christ sake...” Simon mutters with a slight chuckle.

“Well, think about it. Air is incredible because it contains oxygen, carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and such. It keeps people alive. In comparison, I am not incredible because I am not a necessary and needed part of life.”

“I need you in my life, though. That’s one of the reasons why you’re incredible.”

This time Kieren decides to just keep his mouth shut, instead opting for leaning in towards Simon until their lips finally meet. Kieren’s hands move to wrap around Simon’s waist, as Simon’s move to Kieren’s neck and his fingers play with the now green hair there. The moment is only short lived however, as at that point Amy skips past with her pink hair trailing behind her in the light breeze. As she passes, she sings:

“Who the hell is he? That weirdo with five colours in his hair!”

Reluctantly removing his lips from Simon’s, he turns his head to glare at Amy. If looks could kill, Amy would still be alive because she is a PDS sufferer but that’s not the point. Noticing the look of annoyance and offense on Kieren’s face, Amy stops and spins to face him with a smile.

“Don’t worry handsome, I still think you’re more-geous!” She calls before going on her merry way once again.

Kieren rests his head on Simon’s chest, noting his choice of wearing that green granddad jumper again that Kieren is secretly quite fond of. No one is going to find that out, though. As he stands there, secure in Simon’s arms, he thinks over what Simon told him. Then he realises that he is probably getting that stupid hair chalk on Simon’s jumper. Pulling away from the embrace, he looks up at Simon with a shy smile and places a light kiss on his cheek.

“Wanna come back to mine?”

“As long as I’m not forced into watching a blu-ray with your dad.”

“Done deal. Oh god...”

“What?” Simon asks, looking incredibly concerned.

“Jem is going to take the piss out of me!” Kieren states, running a hand down his face and letting out an irritated groan.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make sure she won’t.”

“She will though.” Kieren argues.

“I promise, I’ll make sure she doesn’t. Now come on, better get going.” And with that, Simon starts to walk in the direction of the Walker household as Kieren just stands there for a moment.

“Hey Simon, what colour should we make your hair?” 

“Shut up and start walking.” Simon mutters back in reply, just loud enough so Kieren can hear him.

With a giggle, Kieren jogs (a little awkwardly mind you, what with the whole being dead thing having affected his bone structure or something) to catch up to Simon. Upon reaching him, he holds out his hand slightly and Simon happily takes a hold of it as they continue to walk.

**Author's Note:**

> So...my first Siren  
> Just a little idea I had after talking to a friend about what would happen if PDS sufferers dyed their hair  
> This is the same friend who I hate/love for getting me obsessed with In The Flesh, seriously this is the first show I have properly fallen in love with.  
> Anyway, sorry if this fic is kind of crap   
> Thank you for reading and such


End file.
